Perspiration pH / sweat pH
1: Mac Kenna N, Calvert P, Morrin A. Impedimetric transduction of swelling in pH-responsive hydrogels. Analyst. 2015 May 7;140(9):3003-11. doi: 10.1039/c4an02252a. Epub 2015 Mar 13. PubMed PMID: 25768307. 2: Becucci L, Valensin D, Innocenti M, Guidelli R. Dermcidin, an anionic antimicrobial peptide: influence of lipid charge, pH and Zn2+ on its interaction with a biomimetic membrane. Soft Matter. 2014 Jan 28;10(4):616-26. doi: 10.1039/c3sm52400k. PubMed PMID: 24652391. 3: Nakahigashi K, Nomura T, Miyachi Y, Kabashima K. Reduction of Skin pH during Treatment for Palmoplantar Hyperhidrosis: A Conjecture on the Role of pH-Regulated Water Channel, i.e. Aquaporin. Case Rep Dermatol. 2013 Apr 18;5(1):126-8. doi: 10.1159/000348855. Print 2013 Jan. PubMed PMID: 23687491; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3656688. 4: Bandodkar AJ, Hung VW, Jia W, Valdés-Ramírez G, Windmiller JR, Martinez AG, Ramírez J, Chan G, Kerman K, Wang J. Tattoo-based potentiometric ion-selective sensors for epidermal pH monitoring. Analyst. 2013 Jan 7;138(1):123-8. doi: 10.1039/c2an36422k. Epub 2012 Oct 31. PubMed PMID: 23113321. 5: Wang S, Zhang G, Meng H, Li L. Effect of Exercise-induced Sweating on facial sebum, stratum corneum hydration, and skin surface pH in normal population. Skin Res Technol. 2013 Feb;19(1):e312-7. doi: 10.1111/j.1600-0846.2012.00645.x. Epub 2012 Aug 14. PubMed PMID: 22891649. 6: Jung YC, Kim EJ, Cho JC, Suh KD, Nam GW. Effect of skin pH for wrinkle formation on Asian: Korean, Vietnamese and Singaporean. J Eur Acad Dermatol Venereol. 2013 Mar;27(3):e328-32. doi: 10.1111/j.1468-3083.2012.04660.x. Epub 2012 Jul 25. PubMed PMID: 22830637. 7: Borlu M, Karaca Z, Yildiz H, Tanriverdi F, Demirel B, Elbuken G, Cakir I, Dokmetas HS, Colak R, Unluhizarci K, Kelestimur F. Acromegaly is associated with decreased skin transepidermal water loss and temperature, and increased skin pH and sebum secretion partially reversible after treatment. Growth Horm IGF Res. 2012 Apr;22(2):82-6. doi: 10.1016/j.ghir.2012.02.006. Epub 2012 Mar 20. PubMed PMID: 22436513. 8: Reddy MM, Wang XF, Quinton PM. Effect of cytosolic pH on epithelial Na+ channel in normal and cystic fibrosis sweat ducts. J Membr Biol. 2008 Sep-Oct;225(1-3):1-11. doi: 10.1007/s00232-008-9126-4. Epub 2008 Oct 21. PubMed PMID: 18937003. 9: Burry J, Coulson HF, Roberts G. Circadian rhythms in axillary skin surface pH. Int J Cosmet Sci. 2001 Aug;23(4):207-10. doi: 10.1046/j.1467-2494.2001.00092.x. PubMed PMID: 18498460. 10: Burry JS, Coulson HF, Esser I, Marti V, Melling SJ, Rawlings AV, Roberts G, Mills AK. Erroneous gender differences in axillary skin surface/sweat pH. Int J Cosmet Sci. 2001 Apr;23(2):99-107. doi: 10.1046/j.1467-2494.2001.00085.x. PubMed PMID: 18498454. 11: Schmid-Wendtner MH, Korting HC. The pH of the skin surface and its impact on the barrier function. Skin Pharmacol Physiol. 2006;19(6):296-302. Epub 2006 Jul 19. Review. PubMed PMID: 16864974. 12: Rippke F, Schreiner V, Doering T, Maibach HI. Stratum corneum pH in atopic dermatitis: impact on skin barrier function and colonization with Staphylococcus Aureus. Am J Clin Dermatol. 2004;5(4):217-23. Review. PubMed PMID: 15301569. 13: Parra JL, Paye M; EEMCO Group. EEMCO guidance for the in vivo assessment of skin surface pH. Skin Pharmacol Appl Skin Physiol. 2003 May-Jun;16(3):188-202. Review. PubMed PMID: 12677099. 14: Reddy MM, Kopito RR, Quinton PM. Cytosolic pH regulates GCl through control of phosphorylation states of CFTR. Am J Physiol. 1998 Oct;275(4 Pt 1):C1040-7. PubMed PMID: 9755057. 15: Kaden H, Oelssner W, Kaden A, Schirmer E. of pH values in vivo by ion-sensitive field effect transistors. Z Med Lab Diagn. 1991;32(2):114-5. German. PubMed PMID: 2068861. 16: Perez-Reyes M, Di Guiseppi S, Brine DR, Smith H, Cook CE. Urine pH and phencyclidine excretion. Clin Pharmacol Ther. 1982 Nov;32(5):635-41. PubMed PMID: 7128004. 17: Anton'ev AA, Tankov IuP. mechanisms of the formation of the pH of the skin surface. Vestn Dermatol Venerol. 1978 Oct;(10):6-10. Russian. PubMed PMID: 30227. 18: Nikolajek WP, Emrich HM. pH of sweat of patients with cystic fibrosis. Klin Wochenschr. 1976 Mar 15;54(6):287-8. PubMed PMID: 4645. 19: Grice K, Sattar H, Casey T, Baker H. An evaluation of Na+, C1- and pH ion-specific electrodes in the study of the electrolyte contents of epidermal transudate and sweat. Br J Dermatol. 1975 May;92(5):511-8. PubMed PMID: 240374. 20: Degtiar IuS, Sheklakov ND, Ievleva EA, Alchangian LV. of pH of the skin surface in pathogenesis of mycoses of the feet in the lumberjacks in the North. Vestn Dermatol Venerol. 1974 Jan;(1):46-50. Russian. PubMed PMID: 4282802. 21: Jenkinson DM, Mabon RM. The effect of temperature and humidity on skin surface pH and the ionic composition of skin secretions in Ayrshire cattle. Br Vet J. 1973 May-Jun;129(3):282-95. PubMed PMID: 4728197. 22: Schwann J. axillaris and its distribution. II. The effect of the pH value in the armpit on the development of trichomycosis axillaris. Mykosen. 1968 Feb 1;11(2):165-8. German. PubMed PMID: 5757995. 23: Popa CE. to the control of anesthesia by measurement of tegument resistance and the pH of sudoral secretion. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand Suppl. 1966;24:371-6. French. PubMed PMID: 6003618. 24: Emrich HM, Oelert H. value and total ammonia in human sweat. Pflugers Arch Gesamte Physiol Menschen Tiere. 1966;290(4):311-4. German. PubMed PMID: 5234146. 25: FISCHER E. of perspiration and pH on the growth of skin-pathogenic fungi. Dermatologica. 1959 Apr-May;118(4-5):197-202. German. PubMed PMID: 13671878. 26: HUNZIKER N, BRUN R. with perspiration. 14. Effect & duration of effect of aluminum salt solutions with various pH. Dermatologica. 1958 Oct;117(4):200-4. French. PubMed PMID: 13609204. 27: HERRMANN F, MANDOL L. Studies of pH of sweat produced by different forms of stimulation. J Invest Dermatol. 1955 Mar;24(3):225-46. PubMed PMID: 14354284. 28: DESSEWFFY AB. between pH differences of the sweat and neuralgic pains of lower extremities. Z Orthop Ihre Grenzgeb. 1955;86(2):288-90. German. PubMed PMID: 13257511. 29: DESSEWFFY AB. between pH changes in skin sweat and the disease excitants on the foot and leg respectively. Z Orthop Ihre Grenzgeb. 1955;86(2):285-8. German. PubMed PMID: 13257510. 30: MEYER W. pH value of antisudorific drugs. Pharmazie. 1953 Mar;8(3):240-3. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 13073415.